


first night home

by killmongersgurl



Series: dadmonger [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	first night home

  * the first night y’all bring the lovely lil nigga home is actually pretty peaceful
  * all three of y’all are tired
  * lil nigga let’s y’all sleep
  * so y’all sleep
  * real trouble begins the next day
  * like bright and early type shit
  * lil nigga is crying
  * like bawling their eyes out
  * food doesn’t work
  * singing doesn’t work
  * diaper change doesn’t work
  * rocking them doesn’t work
  * you and erik are terrified
  * i mean, this is both of y’all’s first baby and y’all done broke them on their first day home????
  * #ReturnToHospitalOrNah
  * you’re freaking out about what a terrible mother you are
  * erik is desperately trying to calm you down
  * (and he is HIGHKEY losing it cuz he asked for this kid)
  * you suggest bringing the kid to one of your experienced parenting friends
  * and he almost agrees
  * _almost_
  * because a lightbulb shines above his head as he receives a brilliant idea from Bast herself
  * he holds a finger up
  * “hold up. i got  _all_ of us.”
  * and he leaves the room
  * you stare at the door
  * lil nigga’s sobs switch from distressed to confused
  * *cue questioning sniffles*
  * erik runs back into the room with his phone in hand
  * your heart stops because you know
  * _you. fucking. know._
  * “erik. baby, please—“
  * and the distinct sound of the introduction to dmx’s “party up (up in here)” plays
  * and the baby immediately quiets down
  * and goes the fuck back to sleep
  * erik is grinning
  * (he’s obviously trying not to crip walk)
  * and you?
  * you’re pissed.
  * your beautiful and perfect baby is ruined
  * so you post up
  * and he actually looks a bit afraid
  * “babe, no, the baby likes this song. see? the lil nigga is happy—“
  * “put the phone down, nigga, i wanna fight.”




End file.
